La ventana del Infierno
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Lune de Barlon, espectro de Hades, siempre ha vivido enamorado en silencio de Minos, su maestro, su agonia es tal, que solo la ventana del infierno, lo consuela cada noche...


**La ventana del Infierno**

Azufre... ráfagas de viento... penas... castigos... pecados... y un alma en pena... un alma que se destroza con una esperanza muerta por dentro... un corazon que esta por desaparecer... un destino marcado, un juicio final... eterno y cruel ...

Una desolación marcada en el alma... oscuridad eterna... un rayo de luz que no llega a donde deberia de llegar, dejando en sombras un alma que esta agonizando de dolor... sufriendo una perdida ... la perdida de algo que nunca fue suyo... ¿entonces por que sufrir?... no lo sabia... solo sentia que dolia... dolia mucho...

Sentando en el trono de el Juzgado principal del Hades... la primera prisión de el Inframundo, estaba con semblante frio... parecia que nada le dolia... parecia que nada tenia dentro de el... no habia escrupulos en su corazón... a el no le importaba lo que sucediera a los demas... solo cumplia con su deber... proteger la primera prisión y Juzgar a las almas... nadamas...

- Nada más... – susurró con desaire, después se levantó de donde estaba sentado, para dejar encargado a uno de los espectros a sus ordenes, de algo servia ser el alumno del Majestuoso Minos de Griffon... Minos... el Griffon...

Entro caminando a sus aposentos, abrio la puerta lentamente, la cual rechino ante el movimiento que ejercia el suave empujon de la mano de su dueño, cuando paso cerca de un mueble dejo su biblia y su latigo reposar sobre la madera muerta de la que estaba hecha la comoda, después se encaminó a su suave cama... la cual le recibio con una comodidad que le reconfortó... se sento en la orilla del colchon acariciando la tela que cubria la cama con la palma de su mano, una suave caricia... como si los pliegues que se forman le recordaran algo...

- ... algo... – susurró recostándose suavemente en su cama dejando que su largo cabello rubio cayera sobre los pliegues de la cama cerrando sus ojos, escondiendo sus pupilas ente la luz tenue del inframundo... de pronto... una lagrima salio de sus ojos, manchando su divina hermosura angelical, frunciendo el ceño un poco... el nudo en la garganta le comenzaba a ahogar... haciendo que leves quejidos de dolor salian de sus labios...

Su rostro, medio iluminado por la luz de algunas velas encendidas, que bailaban al son de el poco aire y las ráfagas que se hacian con los movimientos... ese rostro angelical se estaba manchando con un manto de dolor, un dolor intenso y tormentoso que no le dejaba ser feliz... era una opresión en el pecho que siempre llevaba consigo a todos lados... después de... una extraña escena... hace unos meses...

_+   
Flash Back  
+_

La noche caia serena en el Inframundo, oscureciendo mas y mas el lugar, en la primera prision, el Juzgado de Almas del Inframundo, parecia que esa noche seria tranquila como siempre, pero, el guardian de ese lugar no se esperaba la visita que tendría...

Unos pasos metalicos le pusieron en alerta, cuando intento levantarse de su cama algo le detuvo, unos labios... un susurro... unos ojos... acaricias...

- Shhhh... Lune... – la voz del extraño se dejo oir suavemente... el Juez Lune de Barlon, reconocio inmediatamente esa voz...  
- Se... Señor Minos... – antes de que pronunciara algun otra cosa, los labios del mayor acallaron los suyos propios abrazandolo fuertemente aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de el y contra el suave colchon que recibia el peso de ambos...

Las velas, esa noche se apagarón de manera insucitada, el poder de Minos lo hbia hecho para que solo Lune sintiera, no le viera... olvidara que el ... era su Señor... aunque con ello... pagara un alto precio...

Caricias... gemidos... jadeos... dos cuerpos denudos subiertos por un sudor, producto de una danza de placer y... amor... solo era eso lo que se veia atravez de la ventana que habia a un lado del lecho del chico de cabello rubio... mientras que el otro cuerpo caia sobre el, poseyéndolo una y otra vez, sacanbdole gemidos de placer... de amor... un amor callado...

- Mi... Minos... – jadeo fuertemente antes de llegar al orgasmo.. – te... amo... – dijo exactamente segundos antes de explotar...  
- Luneeeeeeeee! – grito el otro presa del placer y la exitación, el orgasmo le habia alcanzado de manera estruendosa, hanciendo que su espalda se arqueara, después de que todo paso... cayeron exhaustos... Lune abrazo a Minos fuertemente... temiendo muchas cosas...

A la mañana siguiente, Lune se despertó... y para su gran tristeza... nadie estaba a su lado... solo las sabanas revueltas como si alguien más hubiese estado a su lado la noche anterior... se sentia cansado, y un ardor en su entrada no le dejo levantarse... haciendo que se quedara recostado todo ese dia para recuperarse... solo que con el corazón destrozado... sabia que Minos habia estado ahí, haciendole el amor de una manera extraordinariamente pasional... y que en algun momento en la noche se habia ido sin dejar huella...

_+   
Fin de Flash Back  
+_

Desde ese entonces, el no puede ser feliz... simplemente el dolor de haber pertenecido a Minos una noche satisfaciendo sus deseos... los deseos carnales... y la pregunta era... ¿por qué él?... precisamente él?... habiando tantos espectros que hubiesen dado lo que sea por estar en su cama una noche, solo tener sexo y ya... pero debia admitir que las caricias de Minos le fueron satisfactorias, fue la mejor noche de su vida, aunque el se entregara por completo... y Minos no... era lo que dolia... era lo que mataba...

Se abrazo a si mismo por que una ráfaga de viendo entro a la ventana, levantando la suave cortina de la ventana, apagando las velas como aquella noche ... un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, sintiendo como alguien le acariciaba la mejilla... después se la besaba... cerro los ojos fuertemente... tenia miedo que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala broma... y que esas caricias que sentia, ese roce que creia sentir, eran producto de su deseo de verlo de nuevo... tenerlo en esa cama abrazandolo... haciendole el amor... una vez más... pero... ¿para que? Si después de eso se iria y el terminaria con el corazón roto como lo tenia ahora...

Suspiro fuertemente abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta de que si... era solo su imaginación... o mas bien la tela de las cortinas eran las que le acariciaban... sonrio y se levantó de la cama secándose las lagrimas suavemente con el dorso de su mano... después se acerco a la ventana que estaba cubierta con una tela suave de color blanco... asomándose atravez de la ventana para ver hacia el horizonte, que no era la gran cosa... aunque ciertamente no le ponia mucha atención... simplemente que se sentraba en un recuerdo... un doloroso y dulce recuerdo... que le mataba... le hacia heridas muy grandes... como el recordarlo... le sanaba las mismas... dejándolo vivo... en muerte... frente a la ventana del Infierno...


End file.
